


Galaxies (in the palm of my hand)

by SageMasterofSass



Category: South Park
Genre: Blacklights, Cartman Being Cartman, Episode Related, M/M, Sappy Fluff, blacklight markers, roller skating, s22e02, the boys draw on each other, this is cheesy and i'm not ashamed in the slightest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 05:16:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16190849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SageMasterofSass/pseuds/SageMasterofSass
Summary: What's a party without the birthday boy? A date, obviously.





	Galaxies (in the palm of my hand)

**Author's Note:**

> nobody asked for this and i dont care i needed it after last night's episode,

“Well that was fucking weird.”

Craig watches the priests carry a bitching Clyde out of the roller rink and feels like maybe he should be concerned or something. But this is South Park. Weird shit happens on a daily basis and it tends to work itself out without him having to give a fuck.

So.

No fucks given.

Beside him Tweek twitches a little, clearly uncomfortable. “What the fuck was that machine?” he asks, rubbing at his chest where they’d applied it.

Craig had gotten lucky in that they hadn’t tried to use it on him, though he had gotten a similar wet rag applied to his face like Cartman. His skin is still crawling.

“Who knows,” he says. “Adults are the fucking worst. C’mon, let’s go skate some more.”

“But,” Tweek protests, still looking at the door Clyde disappeared through. He seems to fight with himself for a moment but ultimately comes to the same decision Craig did. It’ll work itself out without them having to play superhero. They’re kinda worn out on that game honestly. “Oh alright. But only because they’re going to turn on the black light soon and I want to see what you drew on me.”

They head back to where they left their skates in the party room. Cartman is already there steadily working his way through the rest of the cake. “No,” he whines  in a high pitched voice, “I’m not fucking sharing so don’t even ask.”

Craig flips him off and figures that’s as much as a response needed.

“Hey,” Tweek says from where he’s sitting on the floor, lacing up his skates. They’re the ones with the big stop thing on the front and four wheels because his balance is terrible. Craig is a better skater but he got the same pair to make his boyfriend feel a little better. “What about all of Clyde’s presents?’

Craig glances at the present table, all laden and beautiful. He and Tweek brought separate presents and getting them back would be pretty fucking nice. “We could just take them.”

 

“Uh, no,” Tweek says immediately. 

Cartman snorts loudly, cutting Craig’s reply off. “Fuck that. I’m taking what’s mine.”

Tweek turns towards him, mouth pursed tight. “You didn’t even bring anything, fat ass!” 

“So? Consider it the price for me even showing up to this shit show.”

“Butters and that priest did kind of ruin the party,” Craig admits. “Even before those other weirdos showed up.” He’s got his skates on now, stepping carefully over the carpeting so he doesn’t bust his ass. Tweek rolls his eyes and stands, unsteady as a newborn calf, and then wobbles over to Craig to take his hand.

“Whatever, c’mon let’s just go skate.”

 

“But-” Craig tries. 

 

“No, no presents. I’ll buy you extra on your birthday or something.”

 

Craig grumbles under his breath but assents, allowing himself to be pulled out of the party room. 

Cartman yelling “Gay!” and making the sound of a cracking whip follows them out.

“Think he’ll actually take Clyde’s presents?” Tweek wonders.

“You’re the one who brought them up in front of him.”

“Yeah but like, I thought we could maybe hold onto them for Clyde, not steal them! Ugh, whatever.”

The topic drops and Craig steps onto the rink, carefully helping Tweek onto it as well and holding him steady when he wobbles a little. The flashing disco lights catch the bright green of his eyes, the white of his smile. “Thanks.”

“Mhmm.” It takes a moment for them to get into the slow stream of people circling around the slick wood floor. They keep their fingers interlocked, Tweek moving his feet slowly and deliberately and Craig skating comfortably next to him.

“Ugh, I hate that I’m so bad at this,” Tweek complains when one foot slips out from under him for the umpteenth time.

Craig pulls him back to standing easily enough. “Yeah but you totally kicked my ass at go karts. You can’t be good at everything.”

That earns him another smile and a laugh. “Holy shit you were so bad!”

“I was not!”

“You kept running into the wall, babe.”

Craig huffs, fighting the urge to cross his arms defensively across his chest, if only because he doesn’t want to lose the contact he has with Tweek. “It’s not my fault they made the track too damn small.”

“Whatever you say, Craig,” Tweek singsongs, obviously still amused. Craig would be more pissed if his boyfriend weren’t so fucking cute. It’s honestly kind of annoying sometimes.

“Attention skaters!” The voice booms over the rink, almost everyone simultaneously slowing and glancing up at the ceiling. “It’s time to slow it down for a bit, so grab a partner and enjoy those black lights!”

“Hell yes,” Tweek whisper hisses. “About damn time.” 

 

The disco ball above them shuts off suddenly, and then the spotlights turn all, all of them glowing the dull, surreal purple of black lights. The outside lights dim until the entire rink is bathed in that unearthly glow. A cheer goes up around them and the music changes to some crooning love song. It’s cheesy and terrible but people are pairing off or skating in small groups of three or four, making small circles with connected hands, an imitation of dancing. 

 

Craig glances around at the glowing whites of shirts, the flash of purple on white teeth, and then finally glances back at Tweek. His breath catches. 

 

Upon finding out the rink is where Clyde’s birthday would be, they’d decided to invest in some blacklight markers. They’d been disappointed they only showed up under the light and not any other time, but they’d still gone to town on each other’s arms and faces, laughing and taunting each other the entire time. Craig had told Tweek he was drawing dicks all over his face until Tweek had finally swatted at him, laughing so hard his little nose was all scrunched up and ruining Craig’s work anyways. 

 

He hadn’t been drawing dicks. 

 

When you get really close to Tweek, like...  _ really  _ close, you can see that he has these faint freckles splashed all across the bridge of his nose. Craig had taken the time to connect them into a series of criss crossing constellations, then added little crescent moons beside Tweek’s eyes to complete the look. They’re kind of fucked up, obviously, since he hadn’t been able to see what he was going. But Tweek still looks...ethereal. 

 

His eyes are luminous in his pale face, blonde lashes catching the blacklight, turned pale and white. With all the stars, a soft, glowing green, scattered across his face, he looks like he could very well be from another planet. It makes Craig’s mouth go all dry, his own face hot 

 

“Holy shit,” Tweek breathes. He reaches up a hand to touch Craig’s cheek and Craig’s attention is instantly caught and held by the glowing skin on his arm. Continuing his space theme, Craig had drawn a series of planets and moons up Tweek’s arm, little circles around his fingers, stars on his fingertips. It’s not as pretty as his face but it’s still kind of captivating. 

 

Distantly he remembers Tweek said something to him. “What?” he asks, voice coming out kind of croaky. 

 

Tweek’s eyes flicker over his face, his expression one of awe. But then it flickers into amusement, eyes crinkling, mouth curling up to reveal teeth stained purple by the lights. “You look  _ ridiculous _ .” 

 

Craig glances down at his arms where he finds elaborate swirls, hearts, little leafy plants, cars, a detailed but sloppy Red Racer. It’s varied and has no coherent thought process behind it but Craig finds he loves it anyways. 

 

“Yeah, well, so do you,” he finally replies. “Now c’mon, let’s skate.” 

 

Tweek takes his hand again. They’ve mostly missed the slow song and now there’s something fast and catchy playing, everyone spinning and laughing under the black lights. Craig pulls Tweek along and teaches him how to do some spins without falling on his ass, and Tweek smiles at him, entire universes etched across his skin. 

**Author's Note:**

> I take requests and commissions on my [tumblr](http://scribespirare.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
